


Home is in Your Arms

by multifandom_fanatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Comfort, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), SO MUCH FLUFF, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft sex, Thorki - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Thor (Marvel), all the feels, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fanatic/pseuds/multifandom_fanatic
Summary: Loki wakes up in a panic, reaching out for his brother to check he's still there. As it turns out, Thor is just as desperate to be reassured of Loki's presence as Loki is of Thor's. What starts out as simple touches turns into soft kisses, gentle caresses, and a muted resurgence of arousal that sets an atmosphere of love and comfort that neither God is willing to speak out loud.~In other words, this is a massive pile of fluff, cuteness, and love to fix broken hearts after the events of IW.





	Home is in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this ship, so I hope I was able to do it justice and capture realistic characterization while also focusing on keeping things soft and fluffy! I hope all this fluff can help those Thorki shippers who are suffering after the events of IW.

Loki reached out, his fingers stretching across the mattress as the clawing fear itched down his spine. Hot flesh against fingertips. He sighed in relief, his fingers ghosting up to glide over pectoral muscles.

A huff of laughter filled the air. “What are you doing?” Thor asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Loki didn't reply, choosing to nuzzle up against Thor’s side, brushing his nose against his brother's jaw.

Thor chuckled again, reaching up to tangle his fingers with Loki's, which were resting on his bare chest, right over his heart. He opened his eyes, glancing out of the ships window to see the vast expanse of space surrounding the ship.

Thor shifted his gaze over to the clock, which he had decided to keep on Asgardian timing to allow some consistency for his people. 3:17AM. Much too early to be getting up, even for the King.

Smiling, Thor turned his head and pressed a tender kiss to Loki's forehead. Loki's eyes fluttered open and he glanced at Thor for a moment. “What are you doing?” Loki asked, mimicking his brother's words from earlier.

Thor smiled softly, pressing another quick kiss to Loki's cheek. “The same thing you did to me, brother,” Thor murmured.

Loki stiffened for a second, tried to pull away, but Thor tightened his grip on Loki's hand that still lay on his chest. “I'm not mocking you, Loki.”

Loki scoffed, opened his mouth to reply, but Thor quickly leaned up to press a soft kiss to Loki's lips. “I know how it feels. I have lost you far too many times. I fear I may open my eyes one morning and you'll be gone.”

Any tension Loki was holding melted out of his body and he melded himself back against Thor. “I told you all those months ago I was here to stay,” he said, nuzzling his nose against Thor’s shoulder blade this time.

Thor huffed out a laugh, bringing his other hand up to trail soft patterns down his brothers spine. He remembered that day very clearly. How he had thrown the bottle cap at Loki, expecting it to slide right through his brother's illusion. Loki has caught it with a simple “I'm here” as a response. They had stared at each other for a few seconds before Thor had lunged at Loki, pushing him against the wall and kissing him like Loki was his oxygen and he was dying for a breath of air. They had stayed that way for five minutes- ten, twenty- making out against the wall as if they couldn't fight the magnetism between them anymore.

“That you did,” he said wistfully, letting his fingers dance across Loki's back up to his hair. He casually played with the long strands of hair and twirled them around his finger as he reminisced about their first kisses. Loki hummed in appreciation and tilted his head back gently into Thor's touch.

A warm glow of happiness seeped into the God of Thunder and he felt like his heart was swelling painfully against his rib cage in the best possible way. Loki was a thing of beauty, and Thor wanted to absorb every ounce into his being.

With Loki’s head tipped back, Thor shifted to press his lips to the warm flesh of his brother’s throat. Lips hovering over the pulse point, he felt each heart beat radiate out between them. Strong. Alive. Thor kissed a path along the artery, allowing the sound of the younger God’s heartbeat to match his own.

“Envious?” Loki spoke up a few minutes later, breaking the peaceful moment they had created.  

“Of what?” Thor asked, cocking his head to peer at Loki.

Loki twisted his head slightly in his brother’s grip, allowing his hair to brush against the older man’s wrist. Realization dawned over Thor and he shook his head, a smile tugging on his lips. “Not really. As long as you keep your hair this way.” When Loki looked at him skeptically, Thor tugged gently on the strands, tilting Loki’s head up to the perfect angle. He swooped in, easily capturing the younger man’s lips in a searing kiss. A soft sigh mingled between them as Loki ran his fingertips over his brother’s scalp.

One kiss turned into another and another. Neither of them was able to pull away; too entranced by the other to want to stop. Thor tightened his hold on the younger God’s hair; a stark contrast to the delicate kisses they were currently trading.

“That, my brother, is cheating,” Loki huffed when he finally found the strength to pull away. A smile broke out across his face, effectively breaking the stern act he’d been trying to portray.

“Is it cheating if we both benefit?” Thor asked softly, barely brushing his lips over Loki’s.

Loki growled in desperation, feeling Thor’s smirk against his own lips. He pushed forward slightly, closing the distance between them and turning the soft kisses into something heavier. He pushed his tongue into the blond man’s month hungrily; licking across his brother’s teeth and letting their tongues brush together. Thor wasn’t having it, though. Instead, he pulled back and softened his kisses again. Soft pecks leading to gentle and innocent kisses.

Loki groaned deep in his throat and pushed his body against Thor’s in an attempt to show he wanted more. He once again tried to turn the kisses into something more by biting at Thor’s lips and licking his way into his brother’s mouth.

For a few short moments Thor allowed it, the hot burn of pleasure snaking down his spine, before he shook his head and pressed a tender trail of kisses from lips to temple. “Can we just have this?” Thor asked, his breath ghosting over Loki’s cheek. “I just want you like this, please.” _Soft and gentle without the desire for sex_ remained unsaid, but Thor knew Loki would understand his need for intimacy beyond sexual desire. The need to remind each other they were both here, in this moment, together.

The God of Mischief nodded. He trailed his fingers down Thor’s cheek to the back of his neck. He tugged softly, guiding Thor’s head back down to his own. “Whatever you want, brother, you can have,” he murmured against Thor’s lips.

The older God grinned shyly and pressed a delicate kiss to the other man’s lips. With one arm wrapped around Loki’s waist, Thor tugged his brother in closer until their bodies were melded together as one. Their lips found each other once again and Loki easily let Thor lead. If Thor was the one seeking the tenderness of simple kisses, Loki couldn’t bring himself to deny him.

They easily settled into each other, setting a slow pace of gentle kisses and tender touches. Thor’s fingers danced slow movements up and down Loki’s spine, while Loki traced the outlines of Thor’s muscles- pressing just a little harder than necessary in the hope of sparking the desire for more. Quiet moans and stutters of breath echoed in the ships biggest bedroom, but despite Loki’s attempts, the pace remained languid and full of soft passion.

“Please,” Loki found himself saying as the minutes ticked by, and Thor’s lips roamed away from his mouth and down his throat. He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for until Thor’s thigh shifted against his own and suddenly pleasurable pain washed over him from how hard he was. He hadn’t realized just how much this overpowering gentleness would turn him on, but he was in desperate need of more.

“Shush, I’ve got you,” Thor murmured, pressing a slightly firmer kiss to Loki’s lips before he began to disentangle himself.

The sudden loss of his brother’s body left a gaping hole in Loki’s chest and he tightened his hold on Thor’s biceps to anchor them together. “Relax, Loki, I’m not going anywhere,” Thor whispered. He quickly positioned himself above Loki, straddling his waist so their hips lined up together.

Loki hissed in pleasure, rolling his hips up to meet the older God’s. “Is this okay?” Thor muttered.

“Yes, yes, please,” Loki whimpered. Somewhere in the back of his brain he remembered Thor had been the one to want things slow, and he should be asking his brother if this was okay with him, but he was too far gone to string the question together.

As if it was written across his face, the older man answered his thoughts with actions. So achingly soft that Loki felt he might explode, Thor pressed their lips together in a tender kiss at the same time as he rolled his hips down; their erections rubbing against each other perfectly. Loki choked on a gasp of pleasure at the overwhelming power of desire and love sparked by the touches, and Thor swallowed it down as their lips melded for another kiss.

The next time Thor rolled their hips together Loki attempted to snap his hips up to meet the older God’s, once again trying to set his own pace. Thor easily thwarted his attempt by holding the younger God’s hips down with one of his hands. The dark-haired God hissed and thrashed about on the bed, seeking more friction.

“Must you always be so stubborn?” Thor chuckled, ghosting his lips over Loki’s earlobe.

Loki hissed at the sensation. “You- bring out… the stubbornness… in me.”

“That,” Thor murmured, “I know to be true.” He placed a chaste kiss to Loki’s lips before pulling back again, just out of Loki’s reach. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, and Thor smirked down at his brother.

“Fine, fine, I yield. I’ll behave,” Loki huffed, rolling his eyes and slumping back against the mattress.

Slowly, Thor settled back against Loki once again, lining their cocks up and pressing the rest of their bodies together. He leaned down, his face hovering just above Loki's tantalizingly. The younger God reached up, wrapped his and around Thor’s neck, and tugged him down so they could kiss again.

Thor kept the kisses chaste and soft; quick presses of lips against each other before pulling back and repeating the action. Loki found himself melting into the simple touches and he silently cursed Thor for always knowing what they both needed.

When the God of Thunder began to languidly roll his hips again, Loki let out a quiet sob. He couldn’t muster the energy to say anything, and instead pressed his lips a little harder to his brother’s. Thor responded by grinding down again, achingly slowly.

Save for the sounds of muffled gasps, the room remained quiet. No words were spoken, but they didn’t need to be.

Loki wasn’t sure what to be focusing on- the gentle rocking of Thor’s hips against his own or the delicate press of lips and the barest hints of tongue. It was simultaneously too much and not enough. A part of him still yearned to push for more, but that part was dwindling rapidly as he allowed himself to drown in the slow and sensual pace Thor had set.

Thor moved in to kiss him again, but Loki tilted his head to the side, pressing his forehead to Thor’s shoulder. Too much stimulation. He felt like he was about to burst from the overwhelming sensations. He let out a stuttered cry of pain and pleasure.

The God of Thunder grinded his hips down again; coaxing the sobs out of Loki and leaning down to kiss the sounds away. Soft patterns traced by the thumb pressed into Loki’s skin, Thor kept every movement as tender as possible. He watched the expression on his brother’s face in awe; surprised by how much the younger God melted at the soft caresses. He allowed himself a few brief moments to admire the beauty that was his brother and committed to memory the shattered look on Loki’s face he’d managed to wring out.

Once the image was seared in his mind, he allowed himself to melt into the sensations. Everything else drowned away until the only thing in his mind was Loki. All he could taste on his lips was Loki. Every part of his body was touching the younger God, relishing in the way his brother felt beneath him. The only thing he could hear was Loki’s hushed gasps. His eyes only registered was the sight of his younger brother arching into every touch he provided. The smell of sex weighed down with emotions stronger than desire surrounded them.

A sudden choked off whine morphing into the quietest broken sob of pleasure bounced off the walls and Thor looked down in surprise to see Loki arching off the bed; a dark patch seeping into his pants. Quickly leaning forward, he captured Loki’s mouth in another soft kiss, allowing his brother to ride out the high.

When Loki’s eyes flutter open, Thor breaks the kiss and presses their foreheads together. It only takes Loki gently running his fingers over his scalp, tiny traces of magic fizzling across his skin, before he, too, comes with a muffled cry and the whisper of Loki’s name on his lips.

By the time Thor opened his eyes, the world coming back into focus, Loki has tugged him back down onto the mattress and tangled their limbs together again. There was so much Thor wanted to say but spoken words would shatter the comforting and reassuring air they had created with soft touches and unspoken declarations of love. Instead, the God of Thunder nuzzled his cheek across Loki’s sweat-damp hair and draped his arm over the younger God’s chest. Thor let out a content sigh and brushed a tender kiss to the top of Loki’s head before closing his eyes.

With his head pressed into the juncture between head and shoulder, Loki tilted his face slightly to press a brief kiss behind Thor’s ear. He brushed his nose against the shell of his brother’s ear and then settled once more, pressing his forehead to his brother’s throat. Finally, at ease, Loki dropped off into a peaceful sleep; comfortably curled up in the warmth of his lover’s arms.


End file.
